1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake system for motorcycles and a method for regulating the brake pressure in a motorcycle having an antilock function and having an integral brake function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the course of the last few decades, motorcycles have developed from a cost-effective means of locomotion into a leisure vehicle in which the emphasis is placed increasingly on both safety and the comfort of the driver.
Similarly to automobiles a few years ago, motorcycles are also increasingly being equipped with antilock systems (ABS). EP 0 548 985 B1 discloses, for example, an antilock device for motorcycles. In addition, DE 40 00 212 A1 discloses a method for braking a motorcycle with antilock protection and for determining the coefficient of adhesion.
Motorcycles traditionally have an activation element for each of the two brake circuits. The front wheel brakes are usually activated by what is referred to as a manual brake lever and the rear wheel brake by what is referred to as a footbrake lever.
In the context of motorcycles, integral brake system is understood to be a brake system in which, when the manual brake lever or the footbrake lever is activated, the brake of the second brake circuit is additionally braked. By activating a single activation element, both brakes can therefore be actuated. If both brakes are respectively actuated when the manual brake lever and the footbrake lever are activated, this is referred to as a fully integral brake system. However, combinations are also possible in which one brake lever acts on one wheel, and the other brake lever acts on both wheels (partially integral brake system). Integral brake systems for motorcycles are known, for example, from DE 38 03 563 A1 and DE 103 16 351 A1.
In motorcycles with an integral function, owing to the activation of a single activation element (for example manual brake lever and/or footbrake lever), the automatic braking force distribution or the braking pressure distribution between the front wheel and rear wheel takes place either by means of fixed hydraulic circuitry (referred to as a combined brake system (CBS)) by means of which the braking force distribution is predefined in an invariable fashion with a predefined ratio, or by means of an electronic system by means of which the predefined braking force distribution is controlled. In electronic systems with an integral brake function and antilock function, the braking force distribution between the front and rear wheels can be adapted, in the case of ABS braking, to the actual load (Bremsenhandbuch [Brake manual], 2nd edition, July 2004, Vieweg Verlag, ISBN 3-528-13952-8, pages 184-192).
DE 10 2005 003 255 A1 discloses a brake system for motorcycles which ensures the functionality of ABS and integral braking with a structurally simple design.